Always in my mind
by alee rodriguez
Summary: Me arrepiento de no haberle dicho más seguido que siempre estaba en mi mente, que siempre que estaba en la oficina me detenía a pensar en qué estaría haciendo mientras yo no estaba; y ahora que se fue, me sentía vacío.


**Disclaimer**

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la única e inigualable Stephanie Meyer; sin embargo, la trama es completamente mía…

Este OS es beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

**Prólogo**

Se puede decir que tenía la vida que quería, tenía a la mujer más hermosa que alguna vez hubiera visto, tenía una casa preciosa y amaba mi trabajo; simple y sencillamente era FELIZ. Jamás pensé que mi vida cambiaría tanto, jamás pensé que perdería lo que más amaba en esta vida. Nuestras vidas dieron un giro de ciento ochenta grados en el momento en el cual nos dijeron que tenía cáncer; y lo peor fue que no se podía hacer ya nada, el cáncer estaba alojado desde hace mucho tiempo en sus pulmones… Cuando el médico nos lo notificó fue como si un balde de agua fría me hubiera caído encima, entré en un estado de shock e interiormente me preguntaba: ¿En qué momento pasó? ¿Por qué no nos dimos cuenta? Y la más grave de todas las preguntas pasó por mi mente: ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba de vida? Cuando logré salir de mis pensamientos y mi estado de estupefacción, lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla, abrazarla muy fuerte, y ahí fue cuando me percaté de las lágrimas que corrían por su cara. Mi niña, mi pobre niña. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar ella por esto? En estos momentos no tenía que ser egoísta y pensar en lo que yo estaba sintiendo, tenía que pensar en ella, en lo que ella sentía; porque a final de cuentas era ella la que tenía esta maldita enfermedad; pero cómo hacerme a la idea de que ella, la mujer que amaba, la mujer por la cual daría mi vida, iba a morir. Porque en estos casos no podía hacer nada por alivianar su pena, su dolor. No podía intercambiar su suerte por la mía, y créanme que daría todo por ser yo el que tuviera que enfrentar esto, con tal de que ella no sufriera. Aunque muy en el fondo no se tratara de otra cosa que un acto puramente egoísta, no deseaba vivir esta vida sin ella, no lo soportaría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hace una semana recién acabábamos de ir al hospital para realizarnos unas pruebas. No lográbamos quedar embarazados por más que lo intentáramos, y Bella estaba muy mal con ese hecho. Cuando su periodo se tardaba en llegar, hacía que nos emocionáramos y pensáramos que esta vez sí lo habíamos logrado; pero el destino y la vida misma parecían aliarse en nuestra contra, pues irónicamente, al día siguiente, su periodo solía presentarse como burlándose en nuestra cara, provocando más lágrimas en esas hermosas orbes chocolate. Así que_,_ un día como cualquier otro, le propuse hacernos unas pruebas para saber si estábamos teniendo problemas a la hora de concebir. Bella aceptó. Su mayor ilusión era tener un bebé, y no lo voy a negar, también me moría por tenerlo, por tener una pequeña niña con esas orbes que tanto me enloquecían.

Y así lo hicimos. Al día siguiente llegamos temprano al hospital y esperamos pacientemente a que el médico nos llamara; las pruebas se hicieron rápido, y cuando terminamos el médico nos explicó en qué consistía cada una de ellas, nos dio una fecha para nuestra siguiente cita, y nos despedimos dejando atrás al hospital con nuestras ilusiones puestas en esas pruebas… Invité a Bella a comer, tanto Bella como yo seguíamos en ayunas y sinceramente moría de hambre.

–Cariño, ¿te gustaría ir a comer? Porque sinceramente me estoy muriendo de hambre –le dije.

–La verdad yo también estoy famélica, amor, ¿qué te parece si comemos comida china?

–Ok, me gusta tu idea, cariño –le dije dándole un beso.

Llegamos a un restaurante que estaba cerca de nuestra casa, tomamos asiento y esperamos a que nos tomaran la orden. Comenzamos a platicar sobre los estudios que nos habíamos realizado.

–Edward, si los estudios arrojan que soy yo la del problema, ¿qué harías?

–Si me estás preguntando si te dejaría por el simple hecho de que no puedas darme un hijo, la respuesta es no, Bella. ¿Quiero tener hijos? Claro que los quiero y los quiero contigo, Bella, y si tú no me los puedes dar entonces encontraremos otro camino, por ejemplo la adopción; pero quítate de la cabeza esa tontería, por favor hermosa, nunca te dejaría –le respondí mirándola a los ojos.

–Amor, no quería que sonara así, es solo que estoy nerviosa; ambos ansiamos tanto tener un bebé que tengo miedo de no poder dártelos, Edward.

–Supongamos que sea yo el que tenga el problema, Bella, ¿me dejarías?

–¡Claro que no, Edward!, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? –me respondió mirándome algo asustada.

–Eso es lo mismo que sentí, tontita, cuando me lo cuestionaste –le dije mirándola con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Comimos entre pláticas y bromas. Estábamos planeando salir de viaje para nuestro aniversario de bodas, ella quería ir a turistear a algún pueblito, mientras yo quería ir a la playa; entramos en un debate defendiendo nuestros puntos del porqué visitar esos lugares, sin llegar a ningún acuerdo. Pagamos la cuenta y salimos para dirigirnos a nuestra humilde y muy hermosa casa. Una vez llegamos, tomé a Bella por la cintura y comencé a besarla como si no hubiera otro día; ella correspondió a mis besos y cuando nos comenzó a faltar el aire nos fuimos separando poco a poco; sus labios estaban algo hinchados y en sus ojos podía apreciar la excitación que sentía mi mujer. Sin pensarlo dos veces la tomé en mis brazos y la llevé directamente al dormitorio. Hicimos el amor toda la tarde y toda la noche, y en todas las ocasiones no me cansé de repetirle cuánto la amaba, cuán feliz era a su lado…

**Dos semanas después…**

Hoy era el día, hoy nos entregaban los resultados de los estudios. Bella y yo habíamos quedado de vernos en el hospital, me reuniría con ella en breve tras concluir un par de obligaciones que no podía dejar de lado en el trabajo. Salí de la constructora a las 2:00 pm., no quería llegar tarde, y el tráfico podía ponerse algo pesadito; cuando llegué me fui directo al consultorio, Bella ya estaba esperándome afuera, me senté a su lado y esperamos juntos a que el médico nos llamara.

–Hola cariño, ¿qué tal tú mañana? –le pregunté dándole un pequeño beso.

–Hola amor, bien, algo nerviosa pero bien –me respondió con un dejo de nerviosismo en la voz.

–Tranquila amor, todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás –le dije con una sonrisa.

Lo que jamás pude haber imaginado era lo contradictorias que resultarían aquellas palabras que salieron en ese momento de mi boca, y es que nada en absoluto estaba bien. En pocos instantes nos comunicarían la peor noticia del mundo, en breve mi perfecta vida al lado de la mujer más maravillosa se vendría abajo.

–Señores Cullen, pueden pasar, el doctor Müller los está esperando –nos instruyó la enfermera.

–Gracias señorita –le respondimos los dos poniéndonos de pie y entrando al consultorio.

El doctor Müller se encontraba sentado cuando entramos, su semblante estaba serio, pero decidí no tomarle demasiada importancia.

–Buenas tardes, señor y señora Cullen. Muy bien, comencemos. Me acaban de entregar sus resultados, y lamentablemente les tengo malas noticias –nos dijo el médico. Voltee a ver a Bella que se veía algo preocupada.

–¿Cuál de los dos tiene el problema para concebir, doctor? –le preguntó mi niña con algo de miedo.

–Señora Cullen, sus ovarios están en perfecto estado; y en el caso de su esposo, tampoco hay problema alguno. En ese aspecto ambos pueden concebir sin mayores complicaciones. El caso es el siguiente, lamento mucho tener que comunicarle esta noticia, señora Cullen, pero usted presenta un cuadro muy grave de cáncer en los pulmones; y lamentablemente en su caso, el cáncer ya está muy avanzado. No hay nada que pueda hacerse. Lo siento mucho.

En ese momento sentí como si un balde de agua fría me hubiera caído encima. Entré en un estado de shock, e interiormente me preguntaba, ¿en qué momento pasó? ¿Por qué no nos dimos cuenta? Y la más grave de todas las preguntas pasó por mi mente: ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba de vida? Cuando logré salir de mis pensamientos y el estado de perplejidad y sorpresa, lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla, abrazarla muy fuerte, y ahí fue cuando me percaté de las lágrimas que le recorrían el rostro.

–Tiene que haber algo, doctor, algún medicamento, ¡algo! –dije al borde de las lágrimas, sin soltar a Bella en ningún momento.

–Lo siento mucho, señor Cullen, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Lo valoré con un colega y desgraciadamente, por lo avanzada que está la enfermedad, la quimioterapia no haría efecto alguno. Se ha investigado y avanzado mucho en este campo, existen una gran cantidad de procedimientos para el tratamiento de esta enfermedad, pero en el caso de su esposa serían más bien contraproducentes. Realmente lo siento. –No lo podía creer, me negaba a creerlo. Bella no podía tener cáncer. No ella.

–¿Cuánto tiempo me queda, doctor? –le preguntó mi niña con su cara bañada en lágrimas. El médico soltó un suspiro antes de contestarle.

–Un promedio d meses, señora Cullen.

Bella cerró los ojos, pero las lágrimas no dejaban de surcarle las mejillas sollozando silenciosamente; y yo no podía hacer nada para quitarle el dolor y la pena que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. No podía decirle que todo estaría bien, porque nada estaba ni estaría bien. Acababan de decirnos que solo tenía unas cuantas semanas de vida, solo pude abrazarla y aferrarme a ella, ya no pude ni quise retener más tiempo mis lágrimas, así que las dejé libres.

Salimos del consultorio directo hacia el auto; una vez dentro, nos quedamos en silencio; Bella estaba en una especie de trance, ya no lloraba, pero estaba seguro que en cualquier momento mi niña se iba a derrumbar. Necesitaba ser fuerte para ella, para los dos. Ya en el umbral de nuestra casa, Bella se vino abajo; lloraba como si nunca hubiese llorado, lo único que pude hacer fue volver a abrazarla, abrazarla muy fuerte y llorar con ella. En ningún momento dejé de decirle cuánto la amaba. No le dije que todo estaría bien, esas palabras salían sobrando.

Una vez nos tranquilizamos, dirigí a Bella hacia el sillón, recargó la cabeza en mi hombro y se quedó mirando a la nada; ya no caían lágrimas, pero definitivamente la mente de Bella no estaba en la misma habitación que ella.

–Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? Y no te voy a dejar sola en esto, Bella, voy a estar contigo en todo momento… –No pude terminar la oración, ya que un nudo se había instalado en mi garganta impidiéndome continuar.

–Lo sé, Edward, y no quiero que me dejes sola, no voy a ser ese tipo de mujer que prefiere estar sola con tal de que no la vean sufrir, porque definitivamente no quiero estar sola en esto. Tengo miedo, Edward, tengo mucho miedo. –Para entonces, Bella lloraba de nuevo, abrazada a mí. Jamás dejaría que se sintiera sola.

–No vas a estar sola, cariño, te lo juro.

Fueron tiempos difíciles, no lo voy a negar, pero Bella y yo tratamos de vivir con la mayor normalidad posible; no ignorábamos la enfermedad, pues ella sola nos hacía ver que vivía con nosotros. En ocasiones, Bella entraba en crisis y teníamos que correr al hospital. Cada vez estaba más débil. Sus hermosas orbes chocolate tenían ojeras y su piel estaba más pálida, pero para mí seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa, seguía siendo mi Bella.

Una noche nos encontrábamos acostados en la cama, yo leyendo y Bella me miraba con una sonrisa, me sonreía con ese gesto que tanto amaba en ella, voltee a mirarla dejando mi libro de lado.

–¿Pasa algo, cielo?

–No, no pasa nada, Edward, solo pensaba –murmuró bajando la mirada, cosa que me preocupó.

–¿Qué pasa, Bella? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras, cariño. Así que dime qué es lo que te preocupa o en qué estabas pensando.

–Quiero que me prometas algo, Edward. Quiero que me prometas que una vez que me vaya vas a continuar con tu vida, que vas a seguir adelante, que no vas a detenerte solo porque ya no estaré; quiero que vuelvas a hacer tu vida, que te cases y que tengas todos los hijos que queríamos y que no pudimos tener. Prométemelo, Edward, por favor, amor –me suplicó Bella con las más crueles lágrimas que haya visto jamás, y estaban en sus ojos.

¿Cómo podía prometerle eso a ella? ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en volver a casarme con alguien y hacer mi vida felizmente, si ella ya no estaría aquí a mi lado? ¿Es que acaso no sabía que ella era mi felicidad? –Lo siento, Bella, pero no puedo prometer eso. Cariño, tú eres mi felicidad, tú eres todo lo que alguna vez quise y querré siempre. Te amo, Bella, y siempre te voy amar, estés o no estés a mi lado –le respondí con todo el amor que sentía por ella y provocando que las lágrimas se desbordaran y recorrieran nuevamente mis mejillas. Bella se limitó a mirarme. Lentamente se acercó a mí y me abrazó por el cuello, comenzando a sollozar. No le dije nada, dejé que llorara. La abracé, la abracé sintiendo cómo la vida se me iba con ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bella se veía más cansada cada día que pasaba, pero nunca dejó de sonreír, y siempre que llegaba a casa después del trabajo me recibía con mi habitual beso. Pasábamos los días en casa, veíamos películas, alguna serie de televisión o simplemente abrazados en la cama platicando acerca de nuestro día; siempre le preguntaba cómo se había sentido, si había hecho algún esfuerzo innecesariamente o cualquier cosa que se me viniera a la cabeza con tal de escuchar su dulce voz.

El día que Bella partió fue el día más doloroso de mi vida, nunca pensé que se pudiera sentir tal dolor. Horas antes de que partiera al mundo de los sueños nos repetimos incansablemente lo mucho que nos amábamos; nos prometimos reencontrarnos algún día, y que a pesar de que ya no estuviéramos juntos en este mundo, siempre nos íbamos a amar. Se fue dormida. Mi pequeña y dulce niña no sufrió más de lo que ya había sufrido a causa de esa maldita enfermedad, simplemente se durmió después de un día como cualquier otro; la diferencia radicó en que al día siguiente no despertó. Al día siguiente no vi sus hermosas orbes chocolate mirarme, como siempre acompañados por aquel gesto en sus labios que tanto me cautivó desde el primer día que la vi. Bella se fue dejando un gran vacío dentro de mí, se fue llevándose mi corazón.

Acababa de llegar del funeral, la ceremonia fue algo muy íntimo y privado, solo nos acompañaron los miembros de la familia; después de que la sepultaran me quedé un rato más contemplando el lugar en el que el cuerpo de mi niña iba a descansar por toda la eternidad. Sin ella aquí a mi lado la casa se sentía demasiado grande.

Me encontraba solo. Estaba completamente solo entre las cuatro paredes de nuestra casa; realmente no sé cuánto tiempo llevaba sentado en el sillón contemplando la misma fotografía en la que estábamos tan felices juntos, era la foto del día que nos casamos. Bella lucía tan radiante, tan hermosa que en ese entonces parecía como si nada ni nadie nos podía dañar o separar. Y de la nada me descubrí pensando en aquellos momentos de felicidad que compartimos, en todos los planes que teníamos juntos, en todas las cosas que hicimos juntos, en los sueños que compartimos y los que queríamos compartir, en los besos robados, en las caricias a medianoche; y sin embargo, aquí estaba solo... estaba entrañablemente solo y extrañando a mi dulce esposa.

Me arrepiento de no haberle hecho saber más seguido que siempre estaba en mi mente, que siempre que estaba en la oficina me detenía a pensar en qué estaría haciendo en mi ausencia; y ahora que se fue me sentía vacío y con tantas palabras por decir y tantas caricias sin entregar. Bella dejó una huella muy grande en mi vida, y el hueco en mi pecho es muy profundo. El vacío que dejó ella en mí, era consciente que nunca se iba a poder llenar; mas si tuviera una única oportunidad de verla, aunque sea solo para despedirme de ella, sin dudarlo le diría que ella era todo lo que yo necesitaba, que siempre la amaré con todo mi corazón, que siempre será la única en mi vida y que soy feliz porque fue mía, solo mía; y que sin importar absolutamente nada, siempre estará en mi mente y en mi corazón…


End file.
